Olive Juice
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - ONE-SHOT - Porque mesmo um Domward ama uma pequena desobediência irritante. Uma comédia BDSM envolvendo lemons gráficos e uma palmada deliciosa. Esta não é a uma típica história D/s, porque aqui os personagens realmente riem e brincam.


**OLIVE JUICE**

**Título: **Olive Juice **  
>Autora: <strong>SarahCullen17**  
>Tradutora: <strong>Leili Pattz**  
>Shipper: <strong>Bella/Edward**  
>Gênero: <strong>Romance/Humor**  
>Censura: <strong>M +18**  
>Sinopse:<strong> Porque mesmo um Domward ama uma pequena desobediência irritante. Uma comédia BDSM envolvendo lemons gráficos e uma palmada deliciosa. Esta não é a uma típica história D/s, porque aqui os personagens realmente riem e brincam. Uma one-shot de lemon doce, com censura M!

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e Twilight pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, a fanfic pertence a SarahCullen17, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Aviso: <strong>_Essa é uma one-shot do tipo lemon. Do tipo Dominante/submissa. Há uma surra e um pouco de sexo. Mas não é abuso ou estupro! Além disso, há linguagem e humor bruto. Você foi avisado._

**Nota da ****SarahCullen17****: **_Eu adoro fics BDSM, mas são sempre tão malditamente sério. Não iria um Dom realmente adorar ter uma submissa irritante? Um desafio, você poderia chamá-lo. Então eu escrevi um Domward que gosta de ter um Subella, brincalhonha e desobedientes. Talvez eu só tenha um senso de humor e ninguém vai achar isso quente ou engraçado... mas eu tirei um monte de risadas e satisfação fora disso._

**Disclaimer: **_Stephenie Meyer é dona de "Twilight". Eu simplesmente perverti os personagens. Além disso, eu não vivo ou prático o estilo de vida BDSM, por isso não use isso como um guia para um relacionamento saudável Dom/sub! Você estaria indo para o caminho errado, querido._

* * *

><p><strong>Olive Juice<br>**

**Bella PDV**

Eu ligo para o seu iPhone. É listado como o " Horny Hotline"***** em meu celular, pois bem, isso é o que é.

_***Horny Hotline:**__ Horny - "excitado" Hotline - "linha quente"_

Edward Cullen é tão ridiculamente rico que pode dar ao luxo de ter dois telefones diferentes. Seu BlackBerry é a sua vida compactada em um pequeno pedaço de plástico com nomes, números, e-mails, e até mesmo tipos de apresentações para qual estou me dirigindo. Ele normalmente me liga de seu BlackBerry para perguntar se eu quero ir ver um filme ou para perguntar que tipo de vinho que eu quero ... ou me dizer que me ama. Você sabe que tem essa canção de Stevie Wonder "Eu apenas liguei para dizer que eu te amo"? Esse é o meu Edward, resumido em poucos minutos. Eu amo suas ligações do BlackBerry.

Mas o seu iPhone, bem, isso é algo completamente diferente.

O iPhone é reservado apenas para mim-para sua_ Isabella_. No BlackBerry, eu sou Bella. No seu iPhone, eu sou Isabella. Por que o iPhone? Tem uma ótima câmera e muito espaço para... _diversão_... fotos. Ele também tem uma aplicativo que vibra que ele gosta de colocar sob o meu vestido quando estamos no teatro ou no carro. Bella nunca permitiria que Edward fizesse isso. Mas Isabella faria e ela o faz com bastante freqüência.

Eu amo o meu alter ego sexy. Quase tanto quanto eu amo o _seu_ alter ego sexy.

Ele toca uma vez antes dele atender. "Olá, Isabella. Devo admitir que estou surpreso por responder ao meu iPhone."

Eu risada. "Olá, Mestre".

"Posso perguntar a razão pela qual você está ligando no meu telefone favorito, doce menina?"

Eu dou uma risadinha pelo seu tom profissional. Ele cheira a sexo e material de escritório, que não é uma combinação ruim, se Edward Cullen faz em sua mesa e usa uma régua para lembrá-la de quem é que manda.

"Eu estava apenas pensando mais cedo," eu digo timidamente.

"O que foi que a sua mente imunda estava pensando?" ele cutuca na natureza boa.

"Mestre, eu não acho que tenho uma mente suja", minto com firmeza.

"Olhe o seu tom, Isabella", ele adverte, sua voz de veludo rouco com a necessidade. Minha calcinha umedece. "E não minta para mim. O que você estava pensando, minha pequena vadia?"

Ele sabe o que eu estava pensando sobre palmadas e cordas de veludo e o V do seu abdômen, que desaparece sob a calça jeans, mas eu jogo junto. "Vai chover hoje à noite," Eu medito. "Eu tenho o desejo de uma noite calma talvez com pizza e um filme de terror que você me abrace forte..."

"Isabella, estou chocado", ele ronrona. "Você está ligando no meu iPhone para uma noite tranquila?"

"Bem", eu esquivei. "Eu seria a única a estar tranquila... amordaçada, talvez..."

"Isso é para o que o iPhone serve", diz ele secamente. Eu sei que ele está concordando comigo, mesmo que esteja tentando soar desinteressado. Eu o conheço melhor do que isso. Ele provavelmente já está acariciando-se sob sua mesa, planejando uma cena...

"Sim, eu acho que eu quero ver uma bola mordaça na boca sua linda que esta noite", diz ele. "Ou o meu pau."

Eu quase engulo seco. Foda. Me.

_Por favor_, a minha vajayjay***** chora.

_***vajayjay:**__ é uma giria para vagina._

"Vou lhe dizer o que", continua ele. "Eu vou estar em casa às seis horas. Tenha uma pizza do Stromboli e uma garrafa de vinho tinto sobre a mesa. Eu quero que você nu e de joelhos pela minha cadeira."

"Agora nós estamos falando", eu respondo na minha melhor voz sedutora. "Vou ficar nua e molhada para você, Mestre".

"Mmm, eu já estou duro." _Eu sabia disso. Divirta-se no banheiro dos homens. Desejaria estar lá_. "Eu mal posso esperar para te amarrar e foder a sua buceta linda. Vejo você na sala de jantar às seis em ponto."

"Obrigado, meu Mestre:" Eu entusiasmei sem problemas.

"Por nada doce menina," ele responde. "Oh, e Isabella?"

"Sim senhor?"

"Nada de azeitonas".

Eu risada sombria. "Sim, Mestre. Adeus."

"Adeus, linda. Eu te amo tanto."

Eu sorrio involuntariamente. "Eu também te amo, mestre."

Eu desligo o telefone, sabendo exatamente o que eu vou pedir: uma pizza média com queijo extra e linguiça.

E azeitonas.

* * *

><p>Às 17:58, eu estou esperando ao lado de sua cadeira na sala de jantar, nua como no dia em que nasci. Eu sei que um dos empregados poderia entrar a qualquer momento e me ver, mas eu sei que isso não importa. O Mestre me quer aqui, e ele nunca atrasa. Eu já estou sendo bastante desobediente hoje.<p>

Minha bunda formida pela o que eu acho que será a surra que eu espero receber.

Há uma garrafa de vinho tinto sobre a mesa, com uma deliciosa Stromboli. As azeitonas verdes destacam-se orgulhosamente, à espera de serem comidas. Eu não tenho coragem de dizer-lhes que vão ser jogadas fora hoje à noite.

Se nós em algum momento formos comer.

Eu tremo por antecipação quando escuto a porta da frente ser aberta. Seus sapatos italianos caros ressoam passo através da sala de estar e na cozinha. Eu estou em meus joelhos, mãos postas, cabeça baixa. Finalmente, ele entra na sala de jantar.

"Linda, Isabella", ele me elogia. "Você sabe, eu estou um pouco cansado. Eu não acho que posso me alimentar."

Ha. Bastardo arrogante. Sorte dele, que eu amo alimentá-lo. E vesti-lo. E banhá-lo. E soprá-lo.

Porra ele é muito bom também.

Qualquer que seja a necessidades do meu Mestre.

Eu não digo nada, sabendo que não é o meu lugar para falar. Eu simplesmente puxo a cadeira para ele. Ele se senta e acaricia meu cabelo carinhosamente.

"Levante-se e nos sirva um pouco de vinho", ele murmura.

Eu imediatamente fico de pé, ainda desviando meus olhos dos dele. Eu não ganhei o direito de olhar o seu belo corpo ou rosto ainda. Eu provavelmente não vou ganhar hoje à noite depois que ele descobrire o defeito do seu pizza.

_Sim, por favor,_ a minha vajayjay implora. Ela realmente precisa de um nome.

Eu de forma gradual coloco para nós dois um pouco de vinho, sabendo que eu não posso beber, até que ele esteja satisfeito. Suas necessidades sempre vêm antes das minhas.

"Muito bom", ele me elogia. "Estou com bastante sede, Isabella."

Eu pego o seu copo de vinho de cristal e levo aos lábios. Ele toma alguns goles. "Obrigado", ele me diz.

"Por nada, mestre." Quero lamber os restos do vinho fora de seus lábios-Eu olho sua boca tendo a certeza de que eles estão lá, mas eu me seguro.

"Eu gostaria de comer agora", ele sugere.

Eu sorrio, ainda não olhando para ele, e puxo a caixa de pizza fechada para nós. Eu abro e retiro uma fatia, grande com vapor antes de colocá-la em seu prato de porcelana.

"Isso parece bo-" De repente, ele congela. "Isabella..."

"Sim, Mestre?" Eu ronrono.

"Qual foi o meu pedido especificamente antes de desligar?"

Eu fingi inocência. "Eu não me lembro, Mestre."

Ouço-o inalar fortemente. Ele está com raiva. E eu estou com tesão. Espero que ele perceba a minha buceta brilhando... que está gritando por atenção.

"Isabella", diz ele novamente em um tom escuro. "Eu acredito que pedi sem azeitonas."

Um arrepio atravessa a minha espinha, desejo roda em minha barriga. "Oh," eu disse, tentando soar esperta e arrependida, ao mesmo tempo. "Sim, eu lembro que..."

"Olhe para mim!" ele estala. Eu faço, e quase gozo quando eu olho em seu rosto. Sua mandíbula está tensa, como se estivesse rangendo os dentes, e aqueles lábios perfeitos estão esmagados juntos, mas há um brilho em seus lindos olhos verdes. Ele sabe que eu estou sendo irritante e desobediente de propósito.

E ele adora.

"Por que você queria azeitonas na minha pizza?" ele me pergunta.

"Eu não queria", eu minto, golpeando meus cílios.

"Mmm, minha pequena vadia", ele ronrona. "Você conseguiu para si mesma um monte de merda."

_Tudo o que você disser__, meu mestre, meu amor, meu pessoal Senhor Foder-muito. Toda garota procurava um cavaleiro numa armadura reluzente... é claro que eu prefiro você sem armadura._

"Eu vou puni-la", ele decide. "Mas como?"

Ele já sabe como. Ele provavelmente tinha um plano de ação no caso de azeitonas, logo que ele desligou o telefone. Ele está apenas me provocando, prolongando o suspense e antecipação.

"Eu poderia enviar-lhe para a cama sem jantar e sem um clímax", ele murmura, e eu quero gritar: "Não!"

"Mas então eu ainda fico com a pizza nojenta." Acaricia seu queixo. Eu quero lambê-lo. "Eu poderia fazer você pegar todas as azeitonas, e isso seria o seu jantar. E a única maneira que você me serviria seria me alimentando. Assim como antes, sem clímax. Eu nem acho que você merece o meu gozo em sua boca."

Maldita. Ele pegou a minha desobediência deliberada e ele não é divertido.

"Ou," ele diz com voz rouca, e meu coração dá uma cambalhota. "Eu poderia bater nessa sua bunda e depois vamos ver se você aprendeu a sua lição."

_Oh, sim, por favor_, minha vajayjay diz de novo, como se o seu extenso vocabulário tivesse sido seriamente prejudicado com a sobrecarga de umidade. Viola. Isso é um bom nome para a minha pequena amiga.

Eu simplesmente olho debaixo de meus cílios, silenciosamente implorando.

"Eu gosto dessa idéia", ele murmura. "Fique em pé, Isabella."

Este não é o que eu esperava. Eu pensei que ele me faria rastejar para o banco de chicotadas na sala de jogos – que é um inferno de bom para adoradores de bundas – ou atirar-me no ombro e me carregar. Mas eu levantei, os olhos para baixo.

"Curve-se sobre a mesa", ele diz, e de repente eu coro. Sim, eu estive nua em casa pelos últimos minutos, e qualquer um poderia ter me visto. Tyler o cara da piscina ou Mike o jardineiro ou a Lauren a garota do estábulo...

Mas isso é diferente. Eles nunca tiveram um pressentimento de que Edward Cullen espanca sua noiva. A sala de jogos é a prova de som e sempre bloqueada. Correndo a casa do seu noivo nua e ser espancada por ele como uma criança pequena é sempre pior do que apenas correr a casa do seu noivo nua.

Viola está discutindo comigo sobre isso, mas eu a ignoro. Ela é um inferno de uma cadela excêntrica. Lady Gaga desejaria ser a deusa que Viola é.

"Isabella", ele rosna. "Eu não vou pedia de novo. Não importa se alguém está nos observando. Você vai fazer o que eu digo."

Ele me conhece tão bem. Eu rapidamente lembro do meu lugar... e a queimação deliciosa entre minhas coxas. Curvo-me na mesa de mogno caro, bunda para o ar, e meu rosto queima de vergonha. Mike jardineiro é realmente um filho da puta com tesão. Ele provavelmente amaria esse pequeno show.

Talvez por isso Mestre escolheu essa sala. Esta cena. Talvez ele deu Mike um par de binóculos para assistir do arbustos de fora. Mestre tem um traço exibicionista...

Não, isso é ridículo. Mestre é ciumento e possessivo. Ele não gosta que qualquer um veja Viola.

Especialmente quando se trata de Mike.

"Conte e agradeça-me, Isabella," Mestre diz, com a voz tensa. Eu posso ouvir seus dedos raspando em sua calça enquanto ele esfrega a si mesmo.

O primeiro tapa é duro na polpa da minha bunda. "Um", digo, quase em êxtase. "Obrigada, senhor."

Suas mão bate novamente na minha nádega esquerda. "Dois. Obrigada, senhor."

Nádega direta dessa vez. "Três. Obrigada, senhor."

Eu adoro positivamente a forma como a dor se espalha por todos os meus nervos e se transforma em prazer, um tiro direto para o meu núcleo e para baixo em minha buceta. Mas pelo tempo que ele chega ao oito, o tapa passa de erótico doloroso.

Mas um doloroso bom. _Sempre _um doloroso bom. Eu sou uma pequena masoquista.

"Oito. Obrigada, Senhor," Eu engasgo, minha bunda em chamas.

Estou chocada ao ouvi-lo desafivelando a calça jeans, e eu acho que vou ter a sorte de ganhar um bom pau e buceta batendo. Mas nós jogamos muito, eu conheço seus ruídos. E o som do cinto é inconfundível.

O cinto? Ele está com raiva? Eu imediatamente me pergunto por que diabos eu fiz isso. _Eles são azeitonas, esta chorando em voz alta. Você sabe que seu digno, exaltado perfeito Mestre odeia azeitonas._

Ou ele está apenas com tesão?

Ele esfrega suavemente a minha bunda, deixando trilhas ainda mais ardentes. "Você está quase à sombra de rosa que eu quero que você seja", diz ele com uma voz de seda.

E, em seguida, o cinto bate na parte redonda mais dolorosa da minha bunda. Eu grito. "Nove. Obrigada, senhor."

Seus dedos traçam a minha buceta. "Isabella, você está desfrutando disso um pouco demais", ele ri.

E eu realmente estou. Eu não notei como estava excitada até agora. Eu posso sentir o líquido escorrer na minha coxa. Viola vai explodir a qualquer minuto.

Tapa! O cinto encontra a minha bunda de novo. "Dez. Obrigada, senhor!" Eu quase gritei.

"Deus, eu não posso mais fazer isso", ele grunhe antes de pegar em meus tornozelos. Eu suspiro enquanto ele puxa as minhas pernas para cima, por isso a minha metade superior está descansando sobre a mesa. O seu pau duro desliza em mim, e ele bate em mim duro.

Eu não estou autorizada a vocalizar ou vir sem sua permissão. Eu oro em silêncio eu vou ter a possibilidade de vir. Viola está dizendo algumas Ave-Marias e procurar o seu rosário. Tivemos punição suficiente para algumas azeitonas malditas e queremos vir, caramba!

Mesmo que, agora, nós amamos azeitonas. E não para comer, qualquer uma. Eu sorrio para mim diabolicamente.

"Enrole essas pernas sexys em torno de meu torso," ele comanda.

Faço-o, e ele de alguma forma me transfere para o chão. Ele me posiciona para as minhas mãos para apoiarem o meu peso, como uma corrida de carrinho de mão. "Não se atreva a se deixar cair", ele comanda, desenrolando as minhas pernas de novo e mantendo elas. Ele bate dentro e fora de mim tão profundamente...

Estou tão escorregadia e quente. Eu sei que meu orgasmo está próximo. Meus braços estão bambos...

_Vamos lá, Isabella. Não __se deixe cair. Não o desaponte. __Não decepcione Viola._

"Querida?" ele murmura, de repente, colocar o dedo no meu clitóris e esfrega sobre ele. "Você... pode... vir! E gritar!"

Eu faço exatamente isso quando um orgasmo me leva. Viola aperta em torno dele, e ele grunhi enquanto se libera em mim. Ainda assim, eu não posso deixar meus braços descansarem...

Maldição. Falava sobre ser intenso.

O Mestre cai no chão, colocando-me no chão, então eu estou deitada na minha barriga e no rosto. Estou respirando duro e rápido.

"Isso foi incrível", diz ele, simplesmente.

Eu não digo nada. Eu ainda estou nadando em êxtase pós-coito.

Azeitonas são de repente a minha comida favorita. Acho Viola concorda.

"Mmm". Ele rola e enterra o rosto com o cabelo cobrindo o meu pescoço. "Como é que a sua linda bunda cor de rosa está?"

"Dói, senhor", admito. "Mas de uma maneira muito boa."

"O cinto não foi demais?"

"Eu amo o seu cinto, Mestre", confesso com um rubor.

"Eu sei que você gosta", diz ele sombriamente.

Eu levanto minha cabeça quando ouço passos no corredor. Eu não posso ver quem é, mas meu rosto está muito, muito quente. Alguém pode ter visto essa surra surpreendente e foda-se...

_Quem se importa?_ Viola ofega.

É claro, o lado Bella em mim está pirando.

_Você é porra de uma freira_, Viola rosna. _Ok, Isabella, é hora de foder novamente_.

Ela é realmente bastante insaciável.

Mestre se levanta. Eu não olho para ele, mas eu posso ouvi-lo tirando fotos em seu iPhone. "Estou bastante orgulhoso do meu trabalho", ele diz presunçosamente, traçando uma mão na minha bunda. "Eu nunca vi uma cor mais bonita."

Eu recuo no contato. Ainda dói como o inferno, mesmo que eu estou pronta para colocar Viola no ringue de boxe com o pau do Mestre novamente.

"Levante-se e olhe para mim", diz ele, e eu obedeço. Ele tem as calças na mesa e está vasculhando nos bolsos. Finalmente, ele puxa para fora uma especial calcinha de renda azul.

Eu tento não gemer.

"Coloque isso", ele diz, e eu não tenho escolha. Eu deslizo, estremecendo com o raspar da renda no curso, queimando a pele. Minha buceta está completamente exposta para ele, mas minha bunda ainda está sendo punida.

"Perfeito", ele sorri maliciosamente. "Tenho certeza que essa calcinha vai fazer para o esporte interessante quando eu levá-la novamente esta noite. Você provavelmente vai sentir algum remorso por aquelas azeitonas quando você andar comigo".

Deus, a renda raspando contra a minha pele macia... eu tremo delicadamente enquanto me lembro das sensações.

E então de repente um pensamento me ocorre. _Como no mundo...?_

Eu tenho que parar a propagação de um sorriso no meu rosto quando um plano é traçado na minha cabeça. Eu vou pagar por isso, mas ele vai ficar definitivamente me levar para a sala de jogos.

_Nós,_ Viola funga. _Ele vai __**nos **__levar para a sala de jogos._

Eu propositadamente abro minha boca, e depois encaixo fechado como se eu "me lembrasse" de fechá-la.

Ele cai nisso. "Você tem uma pergunta, Isabella?"

"Posso ver as fotos?" Peço timidamente.

"É claro", diz ele, puxando o seu telefone fora, encontrar o álbum de fotos, e entrega para mim.

Eu faço um show atravessando as fotos. Finalmente, rápido como um relâmpago, eu puxo o seu histórico de chamadas.

"Eu sabia!" Eu grito. "Você ligou para o Stromboli para verificar o meu pedido! É assim que se soube que deveria trazer essa calcinha, porque você sabia que eu seria intencionalmente desobediente. Porque eu _amo_ as suas palmadas. Você foi e trouxe uma calcinha quando descobriu que pedi azeitonas!"

Há um olhar de pura diversão no seu rosto. "Eu acredito que te dei permissão para apenas olhar as fotos", diz ironicamente. "E eu acredito que você acabou de sair dos limites, Isabella."

Ele é mal, mas não está com raiva, se isso faz sentido. Mal é bom. Raiva é ruim. Tento não rir quando ele pega o cinto e levanta uma sobrancelha para mim. Eu grito, sabendo agora que estamos realmente apenas em provocações, e corro pelo corredor e na sala. O Mestre é um Dom, mas ele me dá muito espaço para jogar. Eu estou autorizada a provocá-lo, e ele nunca vai me machucar gravemente, quando estamos apenas jogando assim.

Ele ri enquanto me segue pela casa. Claro que ele me pega e dobra-me sobre uma cadeira, cinto voa no ar...

O som de vidro quebrando sons atrás de nós. Nós dois viramos para ver o que é.

Sra. Cope, a governanta, tem um espanador na mão, e esta congelada enquanto nos olha com os olhos arregalados. Há uma piscina de vidro ao redor de seus pés. Ela obviamente, deixou cair um vaso. Eu quase caiu quando percebo que ela está vendo: eu, vestindo calcinha, curvada sobre um braço de cadeira, enquanto um Edward nu está prestes a bater na minha bunda com um cinto.

A mulher idosa está, literalmente, em estado de choque.

"Sinto muito", gagueja Edward, movendo-se rapidamente atrás da cadeira para se cobrir. "Eu pensei que você tinha ido para casa, Sra. Cope." Ele olha para mim por ajuda, mas eu sei como pagá-lo de volta. Eu volto para o modo submisso e caiu de joelhos, com a cabeça para baixo.

"Sr. Cullen", a Sra. Cope diz "O que é isso?"

Edward tosse incômodo. "Eu só estava brincando com Bella... nós, hm, jogamos esses jogos juntos."

Ele me cutuca na bunda com o pé. "Me ajude com isso", ele sussurra.

Eu continuo a agir como uma perfeita submisso, fico quieto, costas retas, cabeça para baixo. Não tenho vergonha de ficar nua na frente da Sra. Cope. O coruja velha tem todas as peças de senhora que eu tenho.

"Senhorita Swan," Sra. Cope pergunta com medo. "Devo chamar as autoridades?"

"Oh meu Deus!" Eu exclamo, em pânico. "Não, Sra. Cope. Edward nunca foi abusivo comigo. Estávamos apenas brincando, eu juro." Peço que ela não tenha ouvido a palmada incrivelmente erótica que acabei de receber.

"Ok", ela diz baixinho, parecendo aliviada. "Sr. Cullen, eu vou entregar uma carta de demissão amanhã."

Edward simplesmente concorda. "Eu sinto muito ouvir isso, Sra. Cope. Você foi uma empregado excelente. No entanto, eu entendo..."

Ela concorda e sai da sala sem limpar o vidro.

Eu colapso em risos, em pé e caiu contra o peito de Edward. Ele está rindo também, e ele envolve seus braços em volta de mim e beija o topo da minha cabeça.

"Essa foi à cena mais interessante que tivemos em um tempo", eu rio. "Em quantos problemas eu estou?"

"Muitos", ele ri com bom humor. "Eu acho que o seu castigo vai ser... ser minha empregada até encontrar uma nova." Ele beija a minha testa amorosamente.

"Ooh, eu gosto", eu respondo. "Compre-me uma roupa de empregada francesa... e alguns salto altos foda-me."

Ele geme, em seguida, e sinto sua ereção contra o meu estômago. "Foda", repito.

Ele geme novamente. Ele gosta de uma boca suja.

"Foda foda fodendo foda."

"Isabella, isso é o suficiente," ele sussurra no meu ouvido. "Você vai correr de mim outra vez?"

"Eu não posso prometer nada", eu respondo sarcástica.

Ele sorri. "Sala de jogos... agora."

Oh, inferno sim.

Viola e eu _realmente _adoramos azeitonas.

**Fim**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>_ _Amou isso? Odiou? Ama azeitonas? Odeia azeitonas? Bem, eu adoro comentários, então por que você não me joga algum?_

* * *

><p><strong>Nada melhor do que uma One-shot nesse feriado não é gente? Peguei ela agorinha e traduzi morrendo de rir, tenho certeza que deram umas boas risadas também com a VajayjayViola haha. Achei um máximo essa história BDSM com humor, como a própria autora disse, normalmente as histórias D/s são muito sérias, nada melhor do que juntar um bom Domward com uma Subella, com comédia e lemons.**

**Espero que tenham gostado, e como a autora eu também amo comentários. Diga-me o que acharam dessa O/s.**

**Beijos e bom feriado.**

**xx**


End file.
